Slytherin's Outcast
by PurpleHeart97
Summary: Eileen Sweeney. Pure blood, Slytherin, Death Eater. An outcast, even among her own. With a family who's name is being dragged through the mud, being in love with the biggest blood traitor in Hogwarts isn't going to do much good to plead her case.


**AN: Okay. So I wrote this a while ago. I had some good ideas for it. Let me know if you like it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I love constructive criticism and encouragement. **

**Love,**

**Emily. (:**

"Oi, Sweeney," a bloke yells from across the dim street of Nocturne Alley. I freeze, shivering from the breeze of the cool summer night. I ignore the voice and obnoxious laughter. "How's your father, bint?" another called, amongst more psychotic laughter. "The Dark Lord isn't very happy with him." a woman's voice laughs maniacally. I let out a shaky breath, hearing the footsteps behind me grow closer. I speed up my pace, maneuvering through the small crowd in the street, to reach Borgan and Burke's. My workplace. Somebody grabs my arm, surprising me. I jump, spinning around, trying to yank my arm away. I meet the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Behind him stand Regulas, Bellatrix, and Narcissa Black. I sigh, not even surprised at this lot. Lucius sneers at me.

"You'll be joining us tomorrow night, Sweeney." He states, looking down on me superiorly past his long straight nose. "That is if you can drag your drunk pathetic brother away from the bar."

My nostrils flare, angrily. But I say nothing. I stare at the ground, avoiding the eyes of my fellow death eaters.

Bellatrix let's out another hysterical cackle. "Lucius, let me punish the bint!" she pulls out her wand and points it in my face. If there was anyone I absolutely hated, it was Bellatrix Black. With her messy dark hair and dark crazed eyes. If I had a spine I'd kill her right then and there.

"You should be ashamed to call yourself a Death Eater, Sweeney." She whispers. "Your whole family disgraces the name of pure blood."

Hatred pulsed through my veins. She'll get hers. I had the urge to spit in her face, which was extremely close to mine at the moment, sneering. I feel my stomach drop. When would someone else screw up and I be free of the constant harassment?

I close my eyes, shaking, cursing myself for being such a bloody coward.

"Enough!" a voice bellows, "Don't we have other matters to tend to?" I open one eye to see Regulas looking straight at me. I swear I see understanding flash through his eyes.

I knew he had gone through plenty in the past after what happened with his brother.

Bellatrix sighs, rolling her eyes.

"You're no fun, Reg." She shoves me to the ground.

"Come Bella," Narcissa says sternly. "The Dark Lord will deal with the Sweeney's soon enough."

With a loud crack they're gone. I lay on the ground, numb. The violence and lack of tolerance from other death eaters had been coming all summer. I had no strength to fight anymore. My fire had burnt out.

Tomorrow night my family would be punished, held responsible for my fathers mistakes.

I didn't care. My family was falling apart with every curse, jinx, insult thrown at us this past summer. I almost welcomed the Dark Lord's fury.

I feared him, definitely. With every fiber in my body I feared him. He haunted my nightmares and crept in every dark corner, every empty alley.

I pried myself up from the street, only to be bumped into again by someone passing through. Nobody stopped to ask me if I was alright. Exchanges like this were common in Nocturne Alley, especially during this war.

The door to Borgan and Burke's creaks open as I enter. The atmosphere is musty, dim. The light flickers so often. Most would find the small store frightening. But I had grown used to the conniving looking masks on the walls and the assortment of evil instruments.

Mr. Borgin greeted me with a look of distaste, his greasy hair hanging limp on either sides of his face, his eyes beady and narrowed. His face looked permanently grumpy.

I nodded back at him. He left to go to the back of the store as I made my way to the front desk. I eyed what looked like a bloody dragon skull with interest. How strange some of the items that came in the store were.

Though I knew not to touch any under any circumstances, unless I was wearing gloves. Many items were cursed. I removed a duster from under the front desk and started cleaning the vile store.

The floorboards creaked as I made my way across the building to clean every single object delicately. Suddenly the door creaks open, but nobody is there.

I stare at the door, wide eyed, as if waiting for somebody to emerge. But the door just slams shut after it opened. The floor creaks as if there's somebody walking across it. I stand completely still, terrified. The only sound I hear is the shaking of my breath. Suddenly the creaking starts again. I rip my wand out of my pocket, pointing it unsurely where I guessed the creaking was.

It stopped abruptly.

"Show yourself!" I whisper, my voice slightly raspy. I watch the floor, trying to see where I should throw my curse. Nothing happens. A slight creak is enough for me to take my chance.

"Petrificus Totalas." I mutter pointing it at my assumed spot. A loud bang signals the invisible figure hitting the floor.

"Bloody Hell!" a voice bellows. I eye the back of the store, frightened for if Mr. Borgin heard anything. I'd surely be fired. I kept my wand raised as not one figure, but two appeared. One unconscious from my spell. A cloak was thrown on the ground next to them.

Two boys. One extremely handsome with piercing grey eyes and shaggy dark hair. Another with a mess of dark hair that looked like he'd never brushed it and round spectacles.

Sirius Black and James Potter. I opened my mouth in shock. And an invisibility cloak?

Black glared at me. "Are you bloody happy now, Sweeney?" he pulls out his wand and awakens Potter. They both raise their wands at mine. I knew if this turned into a duel I had no chance. I lowered my wand.

They didn't.

Well shit. I took a deep breath, attempting to speak.

"Look, can you lot just leave so I can do my job." I sigh, wearily. The two eye me in surprise, still not lowering their wands.

"You're a Slytherin." Potter states. I smirk at him.

"And a bloody Death Eater. Now please leave. I assume I won't see you tomorrow night, Black?" I shift my gaze over to the other boy, who's wand was still pointed at me also.

In a way I kind of envied Sirius Black. He had escaped my fate. Being disowned could be his greatest blessing.

"Definitely not. But I assume that nobody will see you after it." He replies, a smirk across his handsome face.

"Most likely not." I respond curtly. Though my insides rage with fear. Potter and Black looked surprised at my response. I was hoping I could get them out of here before they curse me like they do all the other Slytherin's at school.

"Your not even going to ask why we came into your side of town?" Potter raises his eyebrows. By "your" side I assumed he meant the Death Eater side. Nocturne Alley.

I frown. It was curious. But frankly, at the moment I have more pressing issues to deal with.

"No. Just leave so I don't get fired." I say, blankly, surprised at the way I was speaking to these very talented young men. Definitely better wizards then I was. If only I could muster up this kind of courage when Bellatrix and the others attack me next time.

"Whatever." Black says, grabbing the invisibility cloak off the floor.

"Don't say anything about the cloak." James narrows his eyes at me. "Or even Snivellus will pity you after what happens when the Marauders are through with you."

"Will do, Potter." I say with a bored expression. I watch the two Gryffindor boys as the exit the store.

I have to admit I've seen stranger working at this joint. I shake my head and continue dusting.


End file.
